The present invention relates to a hybrid cross bar for a motor vehicle, wherein the support of the hybrid cross bar is provided directly or indirectly on at least one body location of the motor vehicle by means of a deformation element, wherein the deformation element is provided in a first sub-region in such a manner that it is enclosed by means of a plastic encapsulation. The present invention also relates to a method for producing and for installing a hybrid cross bar.
Hybrid cross bars are generally known. By way of example, German laid-open specification DE 10 2004 025 245 A1 discloses a hybrid cross bar for motor vehicles, wherein metal inserts which are connected to the plastic dashboard are provided in order to attach the hybrid cross bar to the A pillar of a motor vehicle. The metal inserts have fins (reference symbol 22) which are enclosed in a plastic matrix. A disadvantage of this is that it is not possible to check the state of the fins, in particular deformation of the fins, for example after the vehicle has been involved in a collision or the like, because the fins are surrounded by the plastic matrix.